Symétrie
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "J'y arrive pas !", qu'elle dit. "C'est juste de la géométrie.", elle hausse un sourcil "Tu crois que ça m'aide ?"


Il est quatre heures du matin, faut pas trop m'en demander. Le thème, c'était Géométrie. Genre. Bref. Thème donné par **Isadora. Art** dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FoF. Si vous voulez des infos, envoyez-moi un MP ou laissez une review !

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Symétrie**_

« J'y arrive pas ! »

Sincèrement ? Quel professeur était assez sadique pour demander à ses élèves de réaliser un portrait en pied ? Marinette regardait sa feuille pleine de lignes mal gommées qui ressemblait à tout sauf à une personne vivante. Alya s'en sortait plutôt bien, à côté – la tête était trop grosse et les pieds et les mains trop petits, mais ça ressemblait à quelque chose, déjà. La brune ne comprenait pas. Elle avait l'habitude de dessiner, des vêtements, des chapeaux, ça avait pris du temps et maintenant ça sortait naturellement mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait si difficile de dessiner un personnage.

Nathanaël, qui avait remarqué son trouble, en bonne âme, rejoignit leur table.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

—La question serait plutôt : qu'est-ce qui va, et là je pourrai répondre que mon crayon marche bien mais détailler l'ensemble du désastre que représente cette feuille me parait trop compliqué. »

Elle avait lâché ça d'une traite et l'œil du roux s'écarquilla.

« Ça n'est pas si compliqué, tu sais. C'est juste de la géométrie, pour les proportions. »

Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

« Parce que tu crois que je m'en sors mieux en géométrie ?

—Regarde, c'est vraiment simple. Commence avec une feuille quadrillée. Fait un rond, c'est la tête. I peu près sept têtes dans un corps, au niveau des proportions. Ensuite, tu places les lignes, là, là, là et là, ça va t'aider. C'est la hauteur des épaules, des coudes, des hanches et des genoux. Mets une ligne droite. Tu as l'axe de base, il change en fonction de la position. »

Il croqua devant elle un corps avec une facilité déconcertante, puis un autre, et encore un autre, tous dans des positions différentes.

« Ça me fait du mal de le dire, mais pour qu'un dessin soit bon, dans le sens réaliste, tout ce qu'il faut c'est des maths et du temps. Tu dessines des vêtements, non ? »

Elle fit oui de la tête et il traça un trait sur sa feuille au niveau des hanches.

« Ça, c'est le haut d'un jean taille basse. Tu peux faire le jean ? »

Elle s'exécuta sans réfléchir, et il l'observa faire, commencer par une forme vague puis rajouter des détails, un ourlet, une couture apparente, un joli bouton, un endroit délavé. Il sourit. Quand elle eut fini, il fit un tout petit trait au milieu de l'axe vertical, à peu au-dessus des épaules.

« Et ça, c'est le haut d'un col roulé à manches longues. »

Elle opina du chef et se mit à dessiner le vêtement. Elle se sentit bête. Elle n'avait pas pensé – dans toute sa capacité de réflexion quand elle était paniquée – que dessiner un bas et un haut finirait par lui fournir la forme d'un corps.

« Tu sais déjà dessiner Marinette. Tu vois ? »

Elle le remercia à mi mot, juste pour le voir sourire.

« Pour le visage, c'est un peu de symétrie inexacte. Si tes deux yeux ne se ressemblent pas, ce n'est pas très grave. »

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, et elle prit à l'arrière de son crâne une barrette, libérant quelques mèches trop courtes pour être maintenues correctement par l'élastique seul.

« En parlant de symétrie inexacte … »

Elle posa une main sur la joue de Nathanaël, qui parut soudain figé par un coup de foudre, puis remonta ses doigts pour triturer sa mèche, et la ramener au-dessus du reste de la masse rouge, pour l'attacher.

« C'est mieux, deux yeux, non ? »

Il balbutia des mots sans sens, et le simple regard de Marinette le dissuada de retirer la pince crocodile. À défaut de trouver une réaction correcte, il sourit, d'un sourire dissymétrique qui remontait plus haut à gauche qu'à droite, un sourire géométriquement incorrect et adorablement tordu.

.

Review ?


End file.
